Survival
Survival is the first expansion of the Mobile Legends universe: Jade Path. In a quest to fight for the Twilight Orb. Currently, Survival will match 33 teams in a single game – 99 players and only the remaining team or the remaining player will win. Selection Survival currently works in teams of 3'''. You can choose to play solo and be matched with random players or team up with friends. Only certain heroes are available for every team to choose, as Survival only offers 15 selectable heroes (different each time you play) divided into three groups: '''Physical, Magical, and Defense. All Heroes fall into one of this three groups, however it is still possible to play some heroes (mainly from Defense group) differently from their cathegory, depending on the equipment you pick during the match; if you don't own an hero that is shown in the selection phase then it will be unselectable and dimmed out. (As shown in the photo below.) You can’t overlap your teammate’s choice of hero. |-|Physical Heroes= Mostly group of Marksmans, Assassins and Fighters. It's job is just to inflict damage and knocking down enemy heroes within sight. List of Physical Heroes below. |-|Magical Heroes= Mostly group of Supports, Mages, and Assassin/Mage Hybrids. It's job is to just Poke and Damage enemy heroes within sight for those who was Damage Abilties, while those who was supportive and healing abilities just support. List of Magical Heroes below. |-|Defense Heroes= Mostly group of Tanks, Fighters, and Support/Tank Hybrids, with the only exception being Lapu-Lapu, an Assassin. Their job is to absorb damage and CC enemy heroes within sight while other teammates go in for the kill. List of Defense Heroes below. Map Jungle Monsters In order to get items in this Game Mode you need to kill Jungle Monsters. Each Monsters will usually drop an assigned type of items, for one of the three groups of heroes, but it also as a smaller chance to drop items for another type. (Unlike jungle monsters from other game modes, that have official names, as of now these Jungle Monsters are simply named Guardian.) Guardian 1 - Drop rate for Top-tier Defensive Items are slightly higher, also has a chance to drop Attack and Magical type items. Can knock back surrounding enemies. Guardian 2 - Drop rate for Top-tier Attack Items are slightly higher, also has a chance to drop Defense and Magical type items. Can charge forward and deal damage in a rectangular-shaped area. Guardian 3 -''' Drop rate for Top-tier Defensive Items are slightly higher, also has a chance to drop Attack and Magical type items. Can give itself a shield to deflect the physical damage, if using a shield-related skill. '''Devouring Mage -Drop rate for Top-tier Magical Items are slightly higher, also has a chance to drop Attack and Defensive type items. Can summon a poisonous area at the target's location, dealing continuous damage. Chest = Drop rate for defense equipment is higher and chance to get a rare ability (Flicker, Aegis, Petrify, Lurking, etc.) Lord = High Tier Items and rare abilities drop. Survival Mode Rules = Survival_Rules_01.jpg Survival_Rules_02.jpg| Survival_Rules_03.jpg| Survival_Rules_04.jpg| Survival_Rules_05.jpg| Trivia *This is the only event mode, in particular the only game mode in Mobile Legends, that has no base. **Also, this is the first permanent event mode. (Advanced Server) *This is one and the first of the many features of the extension of the Mobile Legends Universe: Jade Path, along with the Mirror mode. *Two heroes, Yi Sun-Shin and Aldous, are banned in Survival Mode due to their Ultimate Skills. **Helcurt, however, despite having an universal ultimate skill is still included in this game mode. *Unlike other mobile battle royale games, such as Rules of Survival, Player Unknown's Battlegrounds(PUBG), etc., the Survival mode didn't affect the phone storage. **It is because it's a browser-based game. Thus, there are no additional download charges in the game. *Survival mode has the largest map in Mobile Legends history. **Unlike the normal map, it has a lot of locations and 3 islands. **This is also the only game mode to have dragons that drops players onto the battlefield. *This mode also features a Ranking System, along with the Ranked Game. Winning / Losing this game mode will gives you experience points in the mode only and not affecting the Ranked Mode Rankings. (Advance Server) *Due to a bug, players that are revived by the Immortality item's passive will become invisible for the rest of the match; they cannot be seen by enemies nor teammates, except on the mini-map, and they won't reveal the area around them, meaning they can't see items on the ground or players in bushes unless a teammate is also nearby. Category:Game Mode